Good Morning
by Wolfism
Summary: For Jaden, what better way is there to start the morning than to seduce your boyfriend while he's asleep?


**Title:** Good Morning  
**Pairing:** Jaden x Jesse (Spiritshipping)  
**Summary:** For Jaden, what better way is there to start the morning than to seduce your boyfriend while he's asleep?  
_**WARNING:**_ Contains Yaoi/Lemon

* * *

The sun glared in the soft, breezy sky outside; its rays of light shining majestically through the window. Even though there were curtains, the annoying stream of light still managed to hit the sensitive eyelids of Jaden Yuki as he lied in bed asleep. Sensing the morning had finally arrived, he rolled over, throwing the blanket over his head. He _really _didn't feel like getting up and snuggled closer to the blue haired male who also lied in the bed with him. He inhaled his scent and took in the warmth emanating off of his body. His fingers lightly trailed through his smooth tresses of hair and he rested his leg on top of his thigh. He could literally just lie in bed all day in this exact same position with not a care in the world.

_'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!'_

He groaned. Almost. He could _almost_ just lie in bed all day with not a care in the world. Groggily he sat up and reached over Jesse's head to slam his hand down on the annoying, noisy thing known as an alarm clock. The beeping ceased and he stretched his arms up, arching his back as his joints cracked in response. Then he put a hand on his face. Why did the world have to wake him up? He fell backwards on the bed, ready to fall asleep again. It was the weekend anyway; there was nothing important to do. But he knew Jesse would be upset with him for not waking him up. He was such an early bird in the morning. Lazily he turned his head to the blue haired boy and tapped him on the side.

"Hey, Jesse, wake up." He said almost inaudibly, sleep still present in his voice.  
Jesse moved slightly, but did not wake. Instead he rolled over on his back and continued to sleep soundly.  
"Well, I tried." Jaden yawned.

He lied there for a moment, blinking his eyes to get the sleep out before his vision finally refocused to greet the white ceiling above him. What should he do? Get out of bed or just continue to lie there like a zombie? He felt Jesse stir lightly in his sleep, giving him the impression that he was waking up, but it was for naught. Jaden's facial expression suddenly shifted as a thought came to his mind. The smirk that spread across his lips had a mischievous glow as he rolled over on his side. He knew how he could get Jesse to wake up, and have fun, too.

"Jesse." he whispered, rubbing his hand over the side of his body. No response. Jaden grinned as he hovered over the sleeping male. He licked the side of Jesse's neck, leaving a hot, wet trail behind as he tasted the flesh underneath. His lightly tanned hands roamed over his boyfriend's chest before stealthily going under his shirt to give his skin ghost-like touches. Jesse started to stir, mumbling something that Jaden couldn't quite make out. He smirked and started to nip and suck at the sensitive skin on his neck, and he heard a low moan rumble in Jesse's throat. He traced a line down Jesse's chest with his finger before it rubbed over a nub. Jaden paused and rubbed it in small, soft circles before it became tender and erect. Jesse's leg started to move up, and Jaden could feel him leaning into the touch.

"Ja-Jaden..." he whispered in his sleep.  
Jaden smirked. "So, still not enough to wake you up?"

He suddenly flung the covers off of them, lightly shivering as the cold air captured his skin. His mouth moved from teasing the flesh on Jesse's neck to planting small kisses on his cheek. Jesse's head moved to the side causing his lips to brush across Jaden's who happily took advantage of the movement. He kissed him passionately on the lips before coaxing his mouth open and exploring his heated mouth with his tongue. His hands moved from touching his chest to slowly moving down to the hem of his pants, tracing the outline and smiling as the feeling made Jesse's stomach twitch at the ticklish feeling. Jaden knew he was enjoying this way too much; a part of him wanted Jesse to wake up, but another, more darker side hoped his lover stayed asleep while he played and teased with his body. Deciding to take it further, Jaden slipped his hand inside Jesse's pants finding that he was already slightly hard, but not as hard as he wanted him to be. Tortuously, his hand started to stroke his length and that earned another delicious moan from Jesse's unconscious mouth. His head moved to the side again and his lower body started to invigorate with the pleasure he was receiving.

"Jaden..." he said this time in a louder tone. His arm came up and rested on his forehead as his leg started to twitch; it arched lowly off the bed. Jaden paused the stroking of his hand to instead unbutton and unzip the fly of Jesse's pants. His brown eyes stared lustfully at Jesse's lidded ones as he began to slide the clothing down Jesse's thighs. Feeling the strange movement, Jesse's eyes slightly opened, revealing just a glimpse of his emerald green irises. He couldn't see anything as Jaden suddenly moved downward to wrap his hand around his length. That made Jesse flinch and he finally started coming to his senses.

"Jaden, wh- _Ah!_" He gasped as he felt something hot and wet encircle around his length. His stomach sucked in as breath escaped his lungs from the sudden pleasure that coursed through his body. His hands moved of their own accord as they reached down and entangled fingers in Jaden's brown hair. He was still barely conscious, but knew enough of about what was going on. He gasped again as Jaden took him in deeper and his teeth scraped over the top of his length sending delicious vibrations through him. His started to pant and his heartbeat raced. His head moved from side to side on the soft, feathered pillow. "Ja-Jaden! Ah, so- so g-good! Don't st-stop!"

Jaden complied with his request, rubbing his tongue on the underside of his length as his cheeks enclosed to suck on him harder and faster. Jesse's body began to sweat uncontrollably. His left leg arched up off the bed and his grip tightened around Jaden's hair. He was so close, so very close. A tight, ecstatic feeling coiled in his abdomen and he gasped as he arched off the bed, releasing into Jaden's mouth. The brunet, caught off guard, coughed a little as his essence poured down his throat, but he was able to recompose himself and licked his lips seductively as he sat up to look into Jesse's glossy, green eyes filled with lust and slight satisfaction. _Slight_ satisfaction.

"Are you awake now?" Jaden asked cheekily.  
Jesse chuckled. "Almost. I think if you continued," he leaned forward and stroked the hair away from Jaden's forehead, "I might just wake up screaming instead."

Jaden smirked and pressed his lips to Jesse's for a kiss; soft, smooth skin sliding past each other in a passionate duet. Jesse lifted up Jaden's shirt to pull it over his head; the brunet did the same to him. With their chests bare, hands roamed to touch each other's skin. Jaden pulled Jesse closer to him, making the blue haired male hotter. Their lips parted and Jesse soon found himself starting to breathe hard again.

"Jaden, please." he whispered. Normally he wouldn't beg the other for such an act, but he was caught off guard and his body wanted more of the person in front of him. Jaden sneered when he felt Jesse unzipping his pants; it was clear that he was becoming impatient. Placing his hands on his chest, he pushed Jesse down back to the bed which made him look at him in confusion, but smirk when Jaden started to remove the pants from his legs. The sight of his naked body couldn't be any more beautiful to Jaden as he then started to pull down his own pants and discard them on the floor. He looked at Jesse who gave him a nod before he slowly slid inside of him; a moan escaped both of their throats.

And then Jaden started to move, thrusting himself slowly inside of Jesse who gasped and moaned below him. He grabbed Jaden's shoulders and squeezed them as the blinding pain was quickly replaced with sweet pleasure. His head thrashed on the pillow. "F-faster!" He panted and his request was quickly rewarded with faster, harder thrusts. "Ah, Jaden!" His palms squeezed Jaden's shoulders tighter and his mouth hung open as hot breaths of air continued to blow from his lungs. Jaden grabbed Jesse's hips and started to thrust with more force, his eyes closed in pure bliss. His own moans began to mix in with Jesse's as he felt his climax nearing. He wrapped his hand around Jesse's length and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah!" Jesse arched off the bed. The added stimulus was sending him over the edge, and his fingernails dug into Jaden's shoulder blades leaving crescent shaped marks behind. His body finally rocked with delight as his white essence splashed over his stomach and Jaden's hand. His insides convulsed around the brunet milking him of his release and he suddenly became breathless as his body trembled with waves of euphoria.

Now physically drained of energy, Jaden fell exhausted next to Jesse. The two lied down for a few moments, recovering their breath and basking in the afterglow. The sun was shining brighter due to the time that had passed. Jaden rolled over to snuggle next to Jesse, covering them both back up with the soft blanket. Jesse stroked his fingers through Jaden's hair as he lied on his chest.

"What a good way to start the morning." Jesse sighed.  
"Mhm..." Was the brunet's only response.  
Jesse looked at him in confusion. "Jaden?"  
No reply. It wasn't until Jesse heard soft breathing that he realized Jaden had fallen asleep. Shaking his head, he chuckled and continued to lovingly pet fingers through his boyfriend's brown hair.  
"Guess I'll be the one waking you up next."

* * *

_Yay, my first attempt at Spiritshipping! I love these two! Thanks for reading. :)_


End file.
